


Drabbles: Carol & Daryl

by untapdtreasure



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 10,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untapdtreasure/pseuds/untapdtreasure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are a series of unconnected drabbles for Daryl & Carol. Read each for individual summaries and information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You and Me

Title: You and Me  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Pairing: Daryl & Carol  
Rating: M  
A/N: This was written for sweetcherokeerose on tumblr during a drabble prompt. The prompt was Shag Me. The challenge was that I had to write the two of our characters (She’s Carol. I’m Daryl) and a dirty moment between them. And this is what I wrote for her. I hope you enjoy it.

Daryl couldn’t stop himself from turning her around so her ass was pressed to his erection. He had already been inside her and now he knew he’d never have enough. He kissed the back of her neck and growled, “Better hold on tight…” He wrapped her hands around the small tree so she had a good hold. Then he entered her from behind. He heard her cry out from pleasure and surprise just as her pussy walls clenched around him, and he nearly lost his load right then and there. He somehow stopped himself and bit her shoulder. “Fuck. I wanna do this right.” He gripped one hip, digging his fingers into her tender flesh and other was around her and massaged one breast. 

Carol rocked back onto him and her grip slipped a little. Now her face was against the bark. And she didn’t mind it. Her eyes were closed and her lips parted in a growling hiss of approval, “More.”


	2. Little Moments

Title: Little Moments  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Pairing: Daryl & Carol  
Rating: K  
A/N: This was written for sweetcherokeerose on tumblr during a drabble prompt. The prompt was Love Me. The challenge was that I had to write the two of our characters (She’s Carol. I’m Daryl) and a fluffy moment between them. And this is what I wrote for her. I hope you enjoy it.

Carol’s back was to him when he moved through camp. It was well after midnight, and she should have been in bed a long time ago, but here she stood. He paused a minute in the moonlight and dying embers to really just drink her in. He licked his lips, knowing he’d do just about anything so long as she allowed him to kiss the back of her neck and wrap his arms around her. He cleared his throat then, not wanting to startle her. 

When she turned slowly, she had a small smile playing across her lips. She’d known all along that he was there. She moved to him and took his crossbow. She laid it across the chair next to where he stood. “How was watch?”

“Nothing stirrin’,” he said softly as she buried her face in his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. “Glad it’s over.” So he could be doing more of this. “Why aren’t you sleepin’?”

“I was. Woke up and wanted to wait up for you a bit…” she explained softly. She lifted her face up and gave him a soft smile. “You tired? We should lay down…”

He lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her tenderly. ”Just a little bit more…” After kissing her mouth, he turned her around like she’d been standing when he walked into camp. He slipped his hands to her trim waist and kissed the back of her neck. When she shivered, he did it again and again. It was getting pretty heated when someone cleared their throat.

They both turned their heads to the left in shock. His grip on her tightened. They were looking right into the eyes of Glenn. He shook his head. ”Get a room, Romeo and Juliet. You’re scaring the geeks.” He grinned, letting them know he was teasing and turned back toward the field from his perch on top of the RV.


	3. Loss

Title: Loss  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Pairing: Daryl & Carol  
Rating: M  
A/N: This was written for blueeyedsurvivor on tumblr during a drabble prompt. The prompt was Mourn Me. 

Daryl’s entire being felt deflated. He’d been unable to save her just like he’d been too late to save Sophia. He fell to his knees beside the lone grave that held the shell of her body. He’d done as she’d asked. He’d made sure she wouldn’t come back as one of them things. The only request she made of him really.  
He fingered the dirt that covered her and breathed, “I…I love you.” The tears fell steadily down his cheeks. He’d cried for no one. Not even his brother. But he cried for her. He ached for her.  
He remembered the first time they were ever together. They’d both been so shy and careful of one another. It was like nothing he’d ever experienced before.  
He moved his fist up to his mouth and shoved it between his teeth trying to stop the sob that slipped out around his knuckles. “Carol…” he cried. “You shouldn’t have had to die to save me. You shouldn’t a done it!”


	4. I Tried Not To Let You Down

Title: I Tried Not To Let You Down  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Pairing: Daryl & Carol  
Rating: K  
A/N: This was written for sweetcherokeerose on tumblr during a drabble prompt. The prompt was Break Me. The challenge was that I had to write the two of our characters (She’s Carol. I’m Daryl) and an angsty moment between them. And this is what I wrote for her. I hope you enjoy it.

Daryl’s anger bubbled over. Some thing?! How could she say that after everything? He was beyond pissed. He couldn’t even stand to look at her. He slammed the door to the RV back with a loud thwack. He didn’t give a damn who saw it. He’d been searching for that little girl every day for a fucking week. And he thought he could find her. He’d know better, but he couldn’t stop himself from thinking it anyway. He’d wanted nothing more than to put that baby back in her Momma’s arms and instead she was lyng out there in the Georgia heat with a bullet lodged in her brain. Dropped right where Rick put her down. 

He could still feel Carol in his arms as he held her and pulled her to the ground so she didn’t hurt herself in her grief. He’d tried so hard to comfort her, but she’d pushed him away. And that was okay. It was. He expected it. He welcomed that. But not going to her own little girl’s funeral after fighting so damned hard for funerals for other people that weren’t even her flesh and blood. He gritted his teeth.


	5. Always

Title: Always  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rated: T (language)  
Summary: Santa hats and Polaroid cameras.  
A/N: Written for the uss-caryl wintertime challenge

Carol had finally talked him into slipping on one of the two Santa hats that she had found. It did help that he had gotten a few shots of whiskey into his system from the stash that T-Dog had found under the sink in the house they happened to find themselves crashing in as the snow fell hard and stuck to the ground outside.

She placed it on his head, adjusting it so that it looked just adorable perched there. "Smile, Daryl. No one is going to remember this. Just lighten up."

She had no more gotten the words out of her mouth when Maggie called them both by name and they turned only to be blinded by the flash from a Polaroid camera.

"Jesus fuckin' Christ, Maggie…" Daryl muttered, ripping the Santa hat from his head and tossing it down on the ground as he stomped toward the door and out onto the porch.

Carol shrugged and gave a soft chuckle. "Okay, then, Ebeneezer Scrooge." She stuck her tongue out at his retreating back and picked up the hat and tossed it to Glenn, who slipped it on immediately. "See, Daryl! Not everyone is a Scrooge…"

The image was then placed in her hand. Maggie's lips were at her ear. "Well, at least you'll have this…" Carol looked down at the image in her hand and held her breath. She would cherish this photograph forever. She held it gently and pressed it to her heart. She wouldn't want to remember him any other way.

"Thank you, Maggie."


	6. Back to Good

Title: Back to Good  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Pairing: Carol & Daryl  
Summary: Being reunited with the one you love had never felt so good in all her life.  
A/N: written as a tumblr request for a Caryl reunion drabble.

 

Carol’s body was worn out. Exhaustion damn near crippled her. She hadn’t had water since early morning, and treking through the woods just seemed to get her more and more lost. It was hopeless at this point. The station wagon that Rick had let her leave in had crapped out over a day ago, and she’d been on foot ever since. She just wanted to be back at the prison with her family. Her whole family. Never in her life had she wanted anything more.

Daryl. She wanted Daryl. Wanted his arms around her, holding her while she cried. What she had done to Karen and David haunted her every wakening moment. She swallowed hard, trying to wallow enough spit around in her mouth to sooth her dry throat. 

Then she heard a twig snap. She instantly froze, hand on her knife. She whispered, “Is someone there?”

"Carol?"

She spun around, eyes meeting his, and she moved faster than she thought possible at this moment. She flung her arms around his neck and held on tightly to him, terrified that he’d disappear if she let him go. Her eyes were closed tight and she had her face buried in his neck. “I’m so sorry. So, so sorry…” Her body trembled. 

When he tried to push her back to look into her eyes, she held on tighter so he wrapped his arms around her back and held the back of her head gently in his hand. “Shh. Gonna be a’right now, Carol. ‘kay?” He let his lips nuzzled her temple and sweaty short cropped hair.

It was then that she pulled back a little and looked up into his eyes. Her face had dirty tear tracks, and he reached up with his other hand and wiped them away. She pushed her cheek into his calloused palm and closed her eyes. “Thought I’d never see you again.”

"Not on your life, lady." He lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her tenderly. It wasn’t the first kiss they’d shared. It wouldn’t be their last, but it was one that neither of them would forget any time soon. He cradled her head still and tilted his own as the kiss deepened.

She didn’t care that there was danger all around them. She just wanted to be with him and enjoy this moment. After all, you weren’t promised a tomorrow.


	7. Accomplices

Title: Accomplices  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Pairing: Carol & Daryl  
Summary: Daryl makes Carol his accomplice to enjoy something that reminds him of the old world.  
A/N: This is one of five drabbles written as a Christmas persent for greenowl99.

Daryl’s lips snaked around the lip of the bottle of the Coca-Cola. That shit wasn’t cold, but damn it! It felt good going down. The burn was enough to satisfy his craving he’d had for one since the world all but ended. It was like soda just disappeared off the face of the earth for some time there so when he’d ransacked the Mom and Pop old country store and found a store of Coca-Cola, Sprite, and Dr. Pepper, he just knew he’d hit the jackpot.

He’d then returned with a truck and Carol to help him load it all and get it back to the prison. He lowered the bottle and glanced at her over the bed of the truck as he leaned against it, resting for a bit. “Sure is good.”

She chuckled softly. “Yeah? Never did like that stuff much…” She moved around to the tailgate and popped it up into place. Moving closer to him, she moved her hand up, taking the bottle from him and putting her own lips to it. She let the hot liquid sting her throat and let out a whimper as her taste buds came alive.

"Liar," he teased, unable to take his eyes off the woman standing before him. He then took the bottle back from her and nudged her with his elbow. "This is our little secret, yeah?"  
She laughed softly again and rolled her eyes at him. “Of course. Though, I don’t think they are going to be too awful pissed that you snaked one before you brought ‘em back to share around.” He’d done so much for this group, that she was pretty sure that nothing he did would anger them. And it was well deserved. “Besides, I’m just as guilty as you are, aren’t I?”

He gave her a wink. “That was the plan all ‘long.”


	8. Revelations

Title: Revelations  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Pairing: Carol & Daryl  
Summary: Just a little moment in the lives our our favorite duo.  
A/N: This is one of five drabbles written for greenowl99 as a Christmas gift exchange.

She felt the blush creeping up her cheek as she caught him staring at her. The council meeting was over, and everyone was standing to leave and go about their daily chores and activities, but she remained behind. He seemed to have something on his mind, and she knew he wouldn’t want the others to hear. She tilted her head and gave him a slight nod.

He cleared his throat, shifting his chair toward hers when the Sasha was the last to leave the room and leave them alone. He reached out, slowly sliding his fingertips across her bare arm. He felt her shiver. Leaning into her space, he had his lips right next to her ear. “You were up and gone ‘fore I woke this mornin’. You a’right?”

She felt her body press more into space as his whispered breath danced across her skin. She swallowed hard, letting out a soft, “Oh yeah. That…I promised Maggie that I’d relieve her and Glenn early this morning.” Her hand moved slowly and now lay against his knee. “Good news is that I’m off watch for two days. So are you…” She pulled back then, meeting his eyes knowingly.

The flush crept up his neck and cheeks and colored him a bright red. “Yup.”


	9. Proximity

Title: Proximity   
Author: untapdtreasure  
Pairing: Carol & Daryl  
Summary:   
A/N: This is one of five drabbles written for greenowl99 as a Christmas gift exchange.

The prison was just the thing to quiet all their nerves a bit. They’d actually get some rest now. He was laying on his self made bed on the floor of the perch when he saw Lori squeeze passed him and down to the bottom floor. He wrinkled his nose a bit and then glanced at the cell that she and Carol had chosen up on the top floor with him. His eyes darted to the lower level and back to the door, and he pushed himself up and made his way toward it.

He leaned against the door and watched as she had her back to him. He cleared his throat a bit and she jumped, hand going to her throat. “S-sorry ‘bout that. Didn’t…” He shrugged when she gave him that warm smile of hers and stepped forward to welcome him into her space.

"Gonna be okay in here? It’s rather tight…" His eyes darted around the small ten by ten cell and then locked on her again.

She stepped even closer, touching his arm and giving it a squeeze. “It’s perfect. Won’t have to go hiding behind trees and vehicles to change clothes and wash up. We’ll all have our own space…”

He smiled a bit, looking down to where her hand rested on his arm. “Just gotta hope this place is a lil more permanent than all the rest…”

She nodded knowingly and removed her hand. “Either way, it’s sure to give us all a time to catch our breath and get our bearings.” And not to mention, rest up while we have the chance. She moved back around the room, taking it all in.

"If you need…anything," he rubbed the back of his neck and pointed toward where he’d staked his claim.

"Thanks."


	10. Little Moment v2

Title: Little Moments  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Pairing: Carol & Daryl  
Summary: Daryl and Carol share a goodbye before he goes to leave on the Big Spot run.  
A/N: This is one of five drabbles written for greenowl99 as a Christmas gift exchange.

 

"Sorry, Pookie." Carol’s voice was music to his ear, even if she was half teasing. She never failed to show him that she cared, and that it was okay to accept the love given to him by others.

When they were out of sight of any prying eyes, he turned to her, pressing her against the wall. He still held the bowl of food she’d given him in his hand and still managed to hold her hip at the same time. The other hand he finished licking his fingers clean and moved them to brush across her cheek. He smiled. “How can I forget? You ain’t gave me time to.”

Her fingers curled into the fabric of his shirt and brought him closer. “You be careful on that run today, hear me?”

"Always…" He bent his head low, brushing his lips across hers in a chaste kiss. "And you watch out with them kiddos and storytime." He gave her a knowing nod. He kissed her again, long and slow. They never said goodbye or said things out of the way when he left on runs. These were the risks they had to take in order to survive. "Next time, you and me?"  
She gave him a nod and then hugged him. “Gotta get back. Lord only knows what Patrick’s doing to that deer.”

"Yes, dear…" That earned him a playful smack to arm and the sound of her musical laughter. "A’right. A’right. I’m goin’."


	11. Night Life

Title: Night Life  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Pairing: Carol & Daryl  
Summary: Another glimpse into the night life of Daryl and Carol and what they do when they are alone.  
A/N: This is one of five drabbles written for greenowl99 as a Christmas gift exchange.

Carol slipped into the cell as quiet as a mouse. She slipped off her boots and pants and slid through the bottom of his bunk and crawled half way up his bed before he reached out, pulling her down to him. She half shrieked. He silenced her with his lips against her throat, sucking and nipping playfully at her skin. She moved her hands slowly up his arms and let out a whimper.

"Thought you was never gonna get your ass up here to bed." He turned her, pressing her back into the mattress and kissed her nose then her lips slow and deep. He’d missed her the past few nights while he was on watch.

"Well, I couldn’t just leave no one in the watch tower. Took Rick a bit to relieve me. Think Judith kept him up…" She moved her hand up to his neck, teasing his jawline with the pad of her thumb.

"Yep. She kept the whole cell block awake…" He smiled, nuzzling her nose with his own. "Think she’s teethin’ or some shit."

Her eyes danced as she let a smirk. “You really wanna talk about ass-kicker right now?” She moved her free hand between them, slipping down into his underwear where she gripped him hard.

"N-no," he gasped, kissing her and taking care of business before anything or anyone came up to interrupt them.


	12. Even Better

Title: Even Better  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Pairing: Carol Peletier & Daryl Dixon  
Summary: AU. Daryl gave in to her teasing.   
A/N: This is from an anonymous prompt on tumblr for my take on what Daryl should have done in the famous "Screw Around?" scene from Seed.  
"Pretty romantic. Screw around?" Carol’s smile could brighten up almost any dark night, and she knew she was on dangerous ground given her company. Her proposition, albeit said in fun and games, could soon be taken seriously, and then what? The lower part of her gut flooded with heat anyway. Because a part of her kept saying, 'Just in case.' 

"Pfft…" Daryl’s eyes had shifted momentarily to hers. Then came her laugh, and he relaxed a bit. He’d been caught of guard, but he’d learned to expect just that with her. She wasn’t afraid to tease him, and she damn sure wasn’t afraid of him in general. And that had always put him at ease. He moved toward the underside of the bus, intent on climbing down to join the others. As he bent to find his first foot hold, he informed her, "I’ll go down first." 

"Even better," she teased. He’d walked right into that one, and she wasn’t about to let the opportunity pass her by. She saw his head turn slightly to look at her. She was getting to him, and she knew it.

"Stop." He managed to get his foot hold and climbed down. He waited at on the ground at the bottom to help her if she needed it. And it was a good thing he did.

Sure enough, her foot slipped on the last step and she tumbled backwards, turning as she did so that her chest was pressed into his. The air between became even thicker, almost choking the words from her throat. “Tha-nks.”

And before he could stop himself, his mouth was on hers. It wasn’t a romantic sort of kiss, but one that showed he’d had just enough of her teasing. He wasn’t sure what happened next because they were a flurry of movement. The crossbow hit the dirt, and then her pants hit the dirt at her ankles. And his belt and zipper was undone. He was free from his pants.

She was being lifted, pressed into as their mouths met over and over, biting, sucking, licking there way to a quick two minutes of bliss. He was inside her, fucking her hard and hot. And so right. 

Then as quickly as it had begun, it was over. He was zipping up, mumbling something she couldn’t quite understand, but she’d reached down at that point. She was just doing up her zipper when he reached for his crossbow. Her eyes followed his every move. She could still feel him hot and hard between her thighs. 

"What did you say?" Her voice was stronger than she felt at the moment.

He met her eyes then, shrugging his shoulder a bit, but he stepped into her personal space. “Can sleep by me if’n ya wanna.” It wasn’t much, but he needed her to know that he didn’t think it was a mistake. He’d wanted it just as much as she did. It had just taken him by surprise. 

She reached for his arm, laying her hand over it and gently giving it a squeeze. “I can do that.” She stepped out around him, letting her hand fall from his arm and to her side. And they began their walk back to join the others without anyone the wiser of the events that had just taken place.


	13. If Only

Title: If Only  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: Daryl calls Carol's bluff.  
A/N: This was written as a drabble prompt with the prompt "I'm pregnant, and it's yours." for cherokee-rose-maiden.

"I'm pregnant, and it's yours." 

Daryl moved his hand through his hair, pushing it out of his eyes. “The hell you say to me?” He shook his head, letting out a soft snort and giving her an added eye roll. “Carol, that shit ain’t funny. You ain’t pregnant. I ain’t never even laid a hand on you.”

His eyes, though, were another story. He’d made love to her plenty with his eyes, and if that alone could get her pregnant, then she’d have about a couple hundred rugrats running around at this point. 

"But thanks. Needed that laugh after the past several days." He moved his hand to take hers then and gave it a squeeze.


	14. Mine

Title: Mine  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: Daryl knows when she needs to more.  
A/N: This was written as a drabble prompt with the prompt "I want to be yours." for cherokee-rose-maiden.

"I want to be yours." 

Daryl’s eyes narrowed as he squinted up at her. She was standing in the sun, and it made it damn near impossible to see her face, but it didn’t matter. She was beautiful to him; heart and soul. “What makes you think you ain’t a’ready mine?” He gave her a half grin and a shrug. They just were. And it worked. 

But he knew that she needed more. The emotion in her voice told him so. He stood up slowly, pressing against her. They were alone outside, and he knew no one was watching. He bent quickly, kissing her mouth. “You’re mine.”


	15. All the Things She Said

Title: All the Things She Said  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: T  
Summary: He shifted slowly, inching up her body letting his ragged breathing ghost over her skin.  
A/N: This was written as a drabble prompt with the prompt "Kiss Me, Quick." for cherokee-rose-maiden.

Daryl's head rested against her stomach. They lay tangled, sweaty, and sated after their last round of love making. He'd never been with anyone on an intimate level the way he was with her. She had been patient, and he knew he wasn't the best, but he also knew that it had been the most fulfilling sexual experience of his life to be with her like this.

He shifted slowly, inching up her body letting his ragged breathing ghost over her skin. He stopped when her hand moved gently through his hair and let out a soft whimper as his head turned, catching her skin just against the bend in her arm. He let his lips press gently against her softness and let his tongue slip out, teasing her.

She was beautiful. The most gorgeous creature he'd ever seen, and when she looked down at him like she was doing right now with hooded eyes so soft, he melted. He let out a shiver. "You even know what you do to me?" He watched as she shook her head gently.

His lips pulled into a smirk. "Lemme show you." He shifted, coming to rest once again between her legs and pressing his hardness against her core to emphasize his meaning.


	16. Another?

Title: Another?  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: T  
Summary: Daryl had never doubted that she could keep up.   
A/N: This was written as a drabble prompt with the prompt “Drink me.” for sassysurvivor. Rated for language.

Daryl smirked as he filled the two shot glasses once again. This was their fourth or fifth round. He wasn’t really counting. He knew he could handle himself even if it had been since the CDC that he’d gotten to taste any hard liquor. Beer just had never done a thing for him. And hot beer wasn’t something he cared to taste again. No matter how desperate. But when she’d found that bottle of Jack Daniel’s in the old pickup, his interest had been piqued.

He gestured for her to pick up her glass, once she had it in hand, he tapped hers on the side and then put his own to his lips and tossed his head back. The hot liquid coursed down his throat and landed hot and feral in his stomach. He smacked his lips with satisfaction. Next to a cigarette, he’d missed this taste the most. “Gotta keep up, Carol. Ain’t a game for pussies…” he teased as he filled his to the brim once more.

He held out the bottle, ready to fill hers when she set it down. He studied her as she tossed her shot back. She had always been a sexy woman in his eyes, but something about her tossing back shots with him made his pants tighten. The lady could handle herself. Not that he’d ever doubted that she couldn’t for a minute, but it was nice to see it in action.

"Another?" he jiggled the bottle, sloshing around its contents as he did so.


	17. Let Me Help You

Title: Let Me Help You  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: The day that Merle had died, Carol had met him at the gate.   
A/N: This was written as a drabble prompt with the prompt for a "Fingers Kiss" for wingsofadixon. 

Carol’s hands were shaking. She hadn’t seen Daryl this upset in so long she couldn’t remember, but he was angry at her. And rightfully so. But she didn’t know how to diffuse the situation, so she did what she did best, and only made things worse. “I’m not a child, Daryl! I can take care of myself!”

He whirled on her, pushing right into her personal space which caused her to take a step back. “That so, huh? Then tell me why if I’d been two seconds later then I’d be putting a bolt through your fuckin’ brain because you woulda been bitten!” He reached out then, taking her by the arms and shook her hard.

She winced, trying not to show him just how much he was hurting her. She managed to take her hands and push hard at his chest , causing him to release her. “You will not put your hands on me again,” she said, teeth clenched and fists balled up at her sides. “Are we clear?” It didn’t matter if they agreed or disagreed about the subject at hand, but it didn’t give him the right to hurt her.

Her eyes filled with tears. Not because he had hurt her physically, but because of his actions. He was the last person she ever thought would treat her with such little regard to her own personal safety and space. He’d crossed a line, and she wasn’t sure where to go from there. She trusted him more than anyone else, but this changed things. This changed everything. 

Except for one simple fact. And that was that she loved him.


	18. And Still

Title: And Still  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: The day that Merle had died, Carol had met him at the gate.   
A/N: This was written as a drabble prompt with the prompt for a "Fight" for wingsandacrossbow.  
A/N: This one needs a warning of some kind. It could be triggering for those that have suffered any kind of abuse. Daryl gets rougher than he should because he's scared. 

Carol’s hands were shaking. She hadn’t seen Daryl this upset in so long she couldn’t remember, but he was angry at her. And rightfully so. But she didn’t know how to diffuse the situation, so she did what she did best, and only made things worse. “I’m not a child, Daryl! I can take care of myself!”

He whirled on her, pushing right into her personal space which caused her to take a step back. “That so, huh? Then tell me why if I’d been two seconds later then I’d be putting a bolt through your fuckin’ brain because you woulda been bitten!” He reached out then, taking her by the arms and shook her hard.

She winced, trying not to show him just how much he was hurting her. She managed to take her hands and push hard at his chest , causing him to release her. “You will not put your hands on me again,” she said, teeth clenched and fists balled up at her sides. “Are we clear?” It didn’t matter if they agreed or disagreed about the subject at hand, but it didn’t give him the right to hurt her.

Her eyes filled with tears. Not because he had hurt her physically, but because of his actions. He was the last person she ever thought would treat her with such little regard to her own personal safety and space. He’d crossed a line, and she wasn’t sure where to go from there. She trusted him more than anyone else, but this changed things. This changed everything. 

Except for one simple fact. And that was that she loved him.


	19. Only You

Title: Only You  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: Carol's the only one that truly understands him.  
A/N: Written for Silver-89's prompt "Quiet Me." 

Carol moved in between Tyreese and Daryl. She pushed him back several steps, turning to fully face him. When he refused to meet her eyes, she insisted, "You're going to have to look at me sooner or later, Daryl. You and him being at each other's throats day in and day out, that isn't solving anything."

Daryl met her eyes then, narrowing them as he balled and unballed his fists at his sides. His body language was speaking loud and clear as he loomed over her. "Neither's talkin'," he spat.

She placed both hands to his chest, gently stroking both of her thumbs over his muscled chest. "What's gotten into you anyway? He's just trying to help..." It had been this way between them since they'd met up outside Terminus after Daryl and the others narrowly escaped a living hell. 

The talk the two of them had that night about everything from Karen and David to Lizzie and Mika to Tyreese's forgiveness. She hadn't left out a single thing. And he'd actually hugged her afterwards. Hugged her and told her that he understood. 

Her and Tyreese shared something during their time together that no matter how much she tried, no one else would ever be able to touch it. Not really. And Daryl felt threatened because of that. And he didn't need to be. She wasn't interested in Tyreese. On the contrary, she was very interested in the man before her. 

"It would if you would actually talk to the one you got the real issue with. Me." Carol's hands moved slowly down his chest and then his stomach and finally landed on his hips. She pulled him forward, leaning up on tiptoes and pressing her mouth to his. "He's not who I want." She felt him relax almost instantly, his arms reaching out and pulling her into a tight embrace as he kissed her again. 

His mouth melted slowly against hers, body completely going slack. All the anger and fear that had him all riled up, her love and understanding melted it all away. He focused on her kisses and forgot the rest.


	20. One Redneck at a Time

Title: One Redneck at a Time  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: T  
Summary: When the shit hits the fan, there's nothing like having someone safe your ass.  
A/N: Written for heysherlockassbutt's and littleshelly0619's prompt "Get Me." Rated for language.

Daryl's breathing was ragged as he lay on his back. He hadn't been that scared in a long time, and he'd seen his life flash before his very eyes. A life that he could have with her. And only her. No one else. And he wanted to sob because it was over. It was fucking over. 

Then out of nowhere, she'd swooped in, taken out the five walkers that had him pinned. And now all he could do was stare up into her beautiful blue eyes. The tears fell from his eyes. He reached for her, pulling her down into the gravel and dirt with him.

And their lips met. The kiss was hard and hot and wet, and nothing like what he'd imagined all this time. It was better. And if he was telling the truth, she hadn't just saved him from walkers. She'd saved him from himself and a lifetime of loneliness.


	21. Just a Little

Title: Just a Little  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: Carol falls asleep while on watch with Daryl.   
A/N: Written for silver-89's prompt "A Little Sleepy."

Carol was shivering. Her body scooted closer and closer to Daryl's as he stoked the fire with a long stick. The others were sleeping or trying to. She was trying to keep watch with him, but her body was just too exhausted from all the moving around they'd done since losing the farm, and tonight, to make matters worse, they were sleeping outside. It was too cold. 

But she was too tired. 

Her eyes drooped shut, and this time she was unable to make them open back up. Her head shifted, falling onto his shoulder. And in the sheer moments before the blackness swallowed her into dreamland, she felt him slide the blanket up around her shoulders and tuck it in a bit to hold it in place. 

But he let her head remain on his shoulder.


	22. Not Good Enough

Title: Not Good Enough  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: T  
Summary:   
A/N: Written for heysherlockassbutt's prompt "Break Me." Rated for language.

Daryl's body tensed at her touch. It shouldn't. Not anymore. Not after everything. But it did. And he was ashamed. Ashamed because she had done so much for him, and she hasn't asked for anything in return. And he wasn't able to give her anything on his own. Everything she got, she asked for in some way. And it ate him up inside. It kept him awake nights. 

And it was slowly driving him to madness. He was starting to dread their meetings and conversations. Her touch. Simple as it may be. He hated it. Hated himself. Hated her.

But he loved her. So fucking much that he ached deep inside. He could feel it gnawing at his guts. Chewing them up from the inside. 

So he shrugged her off, but he didn't look back as he hurried toward the opening gate, slipping through it, and disappeared into the sanctuary that was the woods.


	23. A Quiet Night

Title: A Quiet Moment  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rated: T  
Summary: The first snow leads to a soft moment between Carol and Daryl.  
A/N: Written for Silver-89's prompt of how our duo deals with less personal space.  
A/N #2: This took a different turn that I had originally intended. Sorry about that, Silver.

Daryl glanced around at the candle lit room. Not seeing Carol's familiar frame huddled close the blazing fire, he frowned. He chewed at the inside of his cheek. He realized more than anyone else her need for space, but it didn't mean he had to like it. He tossed his bedroll near her familiar messenger bag before making his way to the hall.

He found her at the opposite end of the hall standing near a window. She was looking out at the winter's first snow. It was only a light dusting, but it meant that their stays would possibly be longer than before. They needed a safe, warm place to ride out the months to come. He cleared his throat so he didn't startle her. "Got worried."

She turned to face him, pulling her winter coat tighter around her slight frame. She gave him a sad smile. "Just needed to breathe. Sometimes, I like to remember what its like to be alone." Her lip quivered slightly.

He stepped closer to her, touching her arm. "I understand." He moved his hand up her arm, taking a step even closer and leaned his forehead against hers for a moment, breathing her in. "And sometimes I need to remember I'm not 'lone." 

Her hands moved to his hips, giving them a squeeze. "Can't make it alone anymore. Never could." She stepped into him, feeling his arms go around her, holding her tight. The warmth spread through her edging out the cold. 

"C'mon. Let's get some sleep. Gotta big day tomorrow." He looked down at her as she lifted her head, looking into his eyes. Their lips brushed softly together. He saw her eyes flutter closed and took in her soft sigh. He slipped his hand into hers, leading her back toward the others.


	24. Never the Same

Title: Never the Same  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rated: K+  
Summary: Rainbows would never be the same. No matter how much she wished that it wasn't true.  
A/N: written for the prompt rainbow.

Carol's fingers moved over the painting. The rainbow was vibrant. It was painted with a child's fingers. The paint was thick. The globs of paint were still wet, and it smeared slightly as she ran her fingers along it. Looking down at her hands, she had to fight to swallow against the lump forming in her throat. 

Rainbows would forever remind her of Sophia. It was the memory she couldn't shake. The shell of her little girl stumbling out of that barn with lifeless eyes. Hell bent on destroying whatever was put in her path.

Then suddenly there was another hand, reaching out and taking hers. The familiar red rag was being pulled from his pocket, wiping at the paint. He always knew. Always. The paint disappeared onto the rag, and it was shoved back into his pocket.

He gently lifted her chin with his two fingers. Their eyes met. "I can't lose you, too." His other hand moved to her hip, drawing her into his space as he gently wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.


	25. Unsteady

Title: Unsteady  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rated: K+  
Summary: He was changing the game.  
A/N: written for the prompt unsteady.

Her feet were steady as she made her way from her darkened cell. She was barefoot and barely made a sound. It had been this way for weeks now. She'd slip silently into his cell after he'd come back from his watch duty. She'd slip quietly into his bed just as he pulled the covers back for her. 

But tonight, he hadn't been in bed. She'd waited the same amount of time as she always had. But tonight, he was standing just inside his cell. His shirt was undone, exposing his chest to her in the moonlight.

She faltered. Her feet were unsteady for the first time in as long as she could remember. He was changing the rules. Changing the game. Her lips parted, ready to speak when he simply placed a finger against her lips and shook his head. 

He leaned forward, replacing his finger with his lips.


	26. And Finally Sure

Title: And Finally Sure  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rated: K+  
Summary: Slow, and then steady. And finally sure.  
A/N: written for the prompt kiss.

The kiss was awkward at first. His lips didn't meet hers like they should, but he stopped and steadied his nerves and went in again. His hands were shaking as he placed them to her hips. His eyes half closed, ever watchful to make sure this was okay. That this was what she wanted. 

And then her lips were on his, pressing harder against his. She needed more of him. And all at once. Her hands moved slowly from his stomach and up his chest. And still their lips remained unphased by their timid caresses. She didn't shy away from the scars that riddled his chest. Instead, she embraced them just like she always had.

Slow, and then steady. And finally sure.


	27. Comfort

Title: Comfort  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 101  
Summary: Daryl doesn't flinch anymore at her touch.  
A/N: This was written for the 'touch' prompt at thecaryldaily.

She noticed that Daryl didn't flinch anymore at her touch. It had been that way since the tombs. Instead he seemed to welcome it. She'd go as far to say that he craved it, but she couldn't be sure.

He would get as close to her as humanly possible so that her skin was pressed against his. Even if just for a moment.

And she found it comforting. It felt like home. So much like home that sometimes she would take a chance and lay her palm against his arm, just above his wrist and slide her hand down to grasp his fingers.


	28. Daddy's Girl

Title: Daddy's Girl  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: Sophia leaned forward and hugged Carol tight. "Mama, do you think Daddy loves me like I was his own?"  
A/N: This one is written for Rhinozilla. I hope you like it, babe!

Sixteen year old Sophia sat Indian-style in the middle of her bed. Her long dirty dishwater blonde hair hung across her eyes. She brushed it out of her way just in time to see her mom walk in through her door. She gave her a sleepy smile. "Is Daddy back yet?"

Carol's eyes moved up to wash over Sophia's smallish frame. She sat down on the edge of the bed. "Not yet, sweetheart, but I'm not worried. He's never broken his promise." Not in all the years that they'd known one another. He'd brought Sophia home safe and sound to her back on Hershel's farm, and he'd never failed to return himself to them either.

Sophia leaned forward and hugged Carol tight. "Mama, do you think Daddy loves me like I was his own?"

Daryl's voice boomed from the hallway, "I know he does." He stepped into the room. It wasn't the first time that he'd heard her call him Daddy, but it was the first time that he'd acknowledged it outright. He wrapped both his girls up in a tight hug and kissed first Sophia on the head and then Carol's lips. "You can keep right on callin' me that all the time if'n you wanna."


	29. Simple As That

Title: Simple As That  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: She was like a magnet, and he knew that he shouldn't hide behind his gruff exterior. Life was too short.  
A/N: This was written for silver-89. Hope you like it.

Daryl’s eyes kept glancing up from time to time. She was like a magnet, and he knew that he shouldn’t hide behind his gruff exterior. Life was too short. It had been proven to them over and over.

Just as he was putting down his crossbow after giving it a thorough cleaning, Axel came up to Carol. Whatever he said made her light laughter float through the air and prick his ears. Usually the sound made his heart skip a beat, but this time it felt like a dagger had been stabbed into it. He grabbed up a bolt, damn near breaking it in two.

Hershel hobbled over, taking a seat next to him. “I’ve seen men like you in my day. You wait too long and someone’s going to come in and snatch her up. When do you stop being yellow and step up?” He glanced at Carol and Axel. “She’s already made her stance known. Not in so many words, but we all know where her heart is.”

Daryl snorted softly. His eyes wouldn’t leave the back of Axel’s head, and it was like Carol knew what he was thinking. She lifted her head, giving Daryl a smile. The ones she saved just for him. He knew Hershel was right. “Wouldn’t even know where to start…” he admitted.

"It’s simple, son. You just take her aside and if the words don’t come as easy as they should, you show her." Hershel clapped him on the back.

Daryl stood up then, tossing the bolt aside. “Simple as that, huh?”


	30. Gift Wrap

Title: Gift Wrap  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: Fingering the glass, he held his breath. It was a pair of cherokee roses. And he knew instantly where they'd come from.  
A/N: This was written for the prompt 'scarves'. It is a gift for Jen.

Daryl placed the untidy package on the end of Carol's bunk. He looked around, taking in every minute detail. It was so her. It was modestly decorated with drawings and things the kids had made for her.

He moved closer to a glass frame that sat on a small table she'd placed there. Fingering the glass, he held his breath. It was a pair of cherokee roses. And he knew instantly where they'd come from. The first one was from the farm, and the second one was from her grave. He felt his knees going weak.

Carol stepped into the room. She kept quiet as she watched him. Her lips quivered. She moved quietly toward him, laying her hand on his shoulder. "Daryl, what are you doing in here?" Not that she minded, but he never came inside her cell. Not even when she'd invited him.

He shrugged off her hand and turned to look at her. He'd gotten himself back in check. "Brought you that." He pointed at the package. "Since your other one got ruined." He turned away from her, hurrying from the room. He never intended to linger, and he certainly hadn't meant to get caught.

She frowned at his absence. He'd never brought her a gift like this. He'd certainly never wrapped it. She moved slowly, sitting down on the edge and placing it in her lap. She tore at the wrapping paper. Her fingers moved along the smooth pale pink scarf as it fell like water through them. She sucked in a breath. "Oh, Daryl. It's perfect."

He'd never let her know he'd crept back to listen to her open it. His heart crept into his throat and the hardness in his eyes began to soften.


	31. To the Grave

Title: To the Grave  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: Daryl snorted as he moved up beside her. He barely touched her back and gave a nod down at his shirt. He pushed his tongue into his cheek to keep him from saying something he'd regret.  
A/N: This is written for the 'Thriller' prompt. It is also a gift for Jen. I hope you enjoy this one, sweetie.

When Carol saw the shirt mixed in with the pile of clothes that Maggie and Glenn had managed to scrounge up on their latest run, she grabbed it. It was definitely going to one person, and one person only.

She smirked as she made her way toward the watch tower. His shift was about over and meeting somewhere in the middle would give them a touch of privacy. And sure enough, there he was. She gave him a wave. "Hey, you. Just the man I needed to see." She tossed the shirt at him and hit him square in the chest.

"What's this?" He managed to straighten it out. His cheeks turned a dark scarlet. "Carol Ann!" he hissed through clenched teeth. They were a foot apart now. "I can't believe you told them." He shook his head. "I, uh, I can't go in there now. They'll all be laughin' and a lookin' at me."

"Daryl, I didn't tell anyone. Just thought if you wore the shirt once in awhile, it'd be kind of a reminder..." She shrugged, taking the shirt from him and tossing it over her shoulder.

He snatched it back. "Fine. I'll wear the damned thing."

Daryl snorted as he moved up beside her. He barely touched her back and gave a nod down at his shirt. He pushed his tongue into his cheek to keep him from saying something he'd regret.

Carol's memories instantly took her back to the CDC. She'd counted the wrong number of doors and ended up barreling into his room by mistake.

There before her had been Daryl. He had been well on his way to three sheets to the wind, and he was doing his own rendition of Thriller.

The Michael Jackson vintage t-shirt would be the visual reminder that Carol and Daryl had started sharing secrets way back then.


	32. Menace

Title: Menace  
author: untapdtreasure  
Summary: She was looking everywhere frantic to find the source of distress. She'd never expected anyone to scream so shrilly. And even more so, she never expected it to be Daryl.  
A/N: This one is for whowhatsitwhich. I hope you like it. I had fun writing this one. 

Carol was breathless as she skidded to a stop in the entry way of Cell Block C. There she found Daryl almost in the seat of a rickity chair that none of them ever sat in. She panted, "Why did you scream like that?" She was looking everywhere frantic to find the source of distress. She'd never expected anyone to scream so shrilly. And even more so, she never expected it to be Daryl.

He half pointed, half grunted a response toward the corner of the cell block. "Over there." He lowered his feet gingerly back to the ground. He kept giving the corner a side eye and looked ready to bolt. 

She frowned, moving to where he'd pointed. "Daryl, I don't see anything. What was it?" Then she saw the eight legged brown spec scurrying across the floor. She would have laughed if it hadn't been for the shrill scream that erupted from his mouth once again that caused her to jump a mile. 

"Damn it, Daryl! It's a wood spider!" She moved to it, bringing her foot down onto it promptly and eradicating the menace. "I swear. Not scared of walkers or mad men, but a little helpless arachnid, and you go climbing the walls." She shook her head and left the room. She had more pressing matters to attend to. Like lunch for the others. 

"Ain't scared," he muttered to her back as he tugged at his clothes and puffed up his chest at her retreating back. He huffed and grabbed up his crossbow. "Ain't scared o' nothin'."


	33. Too Close for Comfort

Title: Too Close for Comfort  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 100  
Summary: He felt calmer with her close to him.  
A/N: This was written for the ‘sleep’ prompt at thecaryldaily.

Carol shifted in her sleep. Her body curled around the Daryl’s back as he lay facing away from her. She nuzzled her nose into his back and let out a soft sigh. She never once woke up.

Daryl on the other hand had been aware of every movement she made. His body tensed as her body had pressed to his, but he slowly relaxed. He felt calmer with her close to him.

He closed his eyes as her arm moved around his waist. A smile touched his lips as he moved his hand gently over hers. Sleep claimed him quickly.


	34. Much Needed Warmth

Title: Much Needed Warmth  
Author: untapdtreasure   
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: She felt him drape a blanket around her shoulders he pressed a hot cup of coffee into her hand.  
A/N: This was written for the ‘You came back' prompt on tumblr.

"You came back," Carol managed through her chattering teeth. She felt him drape a blanket around her shoulders he pressed a hot cup of coffee into her hand.

"Yep. Now get warm. The temperature has dropped ten degrees since sunset. Your lips are almost blue." He sat down next to her, slinging his arm around her and tried to give her some of his body heat by sheer force of will.

She glanced over at him, smirking slightly as she brought the mug to her mouth and took a slow sip. The warmth spread through her. "Aww. Were you worried I would freeze my ass off?"

He snorted softly, grunting something unintelligible before stating, "Your's is the cutest we got. Can't risk losin' it."

Her mouth fell open. Usually, her teasing went unanswered, but he'd been surprising her more and more lately. She let it close slowly. A smile replaced the shock. "No. Can't risk it." She shifted so the blanket was covering them both.

He had to wonder then if subconsciously that wasn't hos plan all along. "Just drink your coffee, Carol. Stay warm." His cheeks were flushed, and a warmth spread through him because of her nearness. "Glenn be out here soon to relieve us."

Carol nodded. That he would. And she planned to enjoy every moment of his closeness in the meantime. She even let her head rest against his shoulder, and she could swear that he shifted to make her more comfortable.

Not that he'd ever admit it.


	35. Bullseye

Title: Bullseye  
Author: untapdtreasure   
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: It had been crap from initiation to execution. He regretted getting out bed that morning. The whole thing had been a disaster.   
A/N: This was written for the ‘I'm flirting with you' prompt on tumblr.

"I'm flirting with you," Daryl stammered. Or that had been the plan. It had been crap from initiation to execution. He regretted getting out bed that morning. The whole thing had been a disaster. Now his cheeks were hot and red, and his annoyance at himself had him on edge.

She smiled warmly up at him as the words tumbled from his mouth. Her hand gently came to rest on his arm and gave a squeeze. She found the whole thing endearing. She moved up on tip toe and pressed her mouth to the corner of his. "I know."

He gave a little grunt. "Then why didn't you stop me from makin' a fool of myself."

"Because it's absolutely adorable." Her hand slid down his arm and tangled her fingers with his. "Now come on. Let's take a walk."

He let her lead him from the awkward glances from others. His shoulders squared as he stood a bit straighter. Just knowing she had enjoyed it made all the difference. "Sounds good."

And they disappeared out the front door and down the front steps and into the night to enjoy their walk around Alexandria.


	36. A Damn Romance Novel

Title: A Damn Romance Novel  
Author: untapdtreasure   
Rating: K+  
Summary: She was glad that Carl finally had kids his own age again, and that for the most part, he could be a kid again.  
A/N: This was written for the ‘I'm gonna be sick' prompt on tumblr.

"I'm gonna be sick," Daryl growled with his eyes rolling toward the sky. He and Carol had been sitting on the porch watching Carl as he attempted to flirt with Enid. He knew the boy was wasting his time as he had seen Enid kissing on Ron just the night before. "Boy's gonna end up with a broken heart."

Carol nudged him playfully. "I don't know. I think it's sweet." She was glad that Carl finally had kids his own age again, and that for the most part, he could be a kid again.

Daryl's hand came to rest against her knee. He glanced over at her. "Well, it's still makin' me wanna hurl." He had a hint of humor in his eyes as theirs met briefly. "Fawning all over a girl like that. Won't catch me doin' it."

She chuckled softly as she wrapped her arm around his and laid her head on his shoulder. "Not even if it means you'll get to share the bed of the best looking lady in camp?"

He smirked. "Well, seein' how you put it that way..."


	37. Dress to Kill

Title: Dress to Kill  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rated: K+  
Summary: That’s what they needed now. Nothing seemed right.  
A/N: Written for a prompt I received from Marketini on tumblr.

Carol had gone through the clothes that had been provided to her by the ladies of Alexandria. She had been searching for the right thing to help her blend in. That’s what they needed now. Nothing seemed right.

She sighed, sorting through one more time. The door opened, and she watched as Daryl leaned up against the door frame.

He pointed to the dress on the chair. “You gonna wear that?”

She glanced at the dress draped over the chair in the corner. Maggie had dropped it off hours earlier. She rolled her eyes and snorted, “Give me one good reason why I should wear a dress.”

He smirked, giving her a teasing wink. “Because I’m asking you to.”


	38. On the Dock of the Bay

Title: On the Dock of the Bay  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: So far they hadn’t much luck, but it almost felt normal.  
A/N: Written for the prompt 'anchor'.

 

Carol moved next to Daryl as he sat on the small dock. They had come upon the lake just three days before, and the two of them had taken to sitting there attempting to fish. So far they hadn’t much luck, but it almost felt normal.

She pointed to the small fishing boat tied to the dock and joked. “Could take it out and anchor it near the middle. Might have better luck.”

He snorted. “A great way to feel caged in is to place yourself in a boat with someone else in the middle of an empty lake.” Her skin would be crawling in no time, and he knew it. He glanced at her.

She met his eyes with a smirk. She nodded slightly. He had that right. She had only gone fishing with Ed once, and that had been more than enough for her.

“Besides, I like where I’m at just fine. The company, too.” His arm brushed hers just as her line started to bob up and down. This was the first time in months that he felt normal and at peace. He wanted to enjoy it.


	39. Pulse

Title: Pulse  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: T  
Summary: He felt the fabric being pushed up his scar marked flesh. His arms raised, allowing it to be pulled free from his body.  
A/N: Written for the prompt 'pulse'.

 

He pressed against her, breath caught in his throat. He felt his pulse quicken as her fingers lightly skimmed along his sides as she felt for the hem of his shirt. He felt the fabric being pushed up his scar marked flesh. His arms raised, allowing it to be pulled free from his body.

Her mouth fell on his skin; tongue, teeth, and lips everywhere. She moaned softly as her tongue swirled around his puckered nipple. “Touch me,” she panted.

His hands shook slightly as he managed to move them to her hips. He gripped her hard with his hands as he gasped against her sweaty, silver locks. He closed his eyes. “Carol…”

She looked up at him. Her blue eyes dancing as their eyes locked. “Talking has never been your strong suit. Don’t start trying now.” She pushed up witch her bare feet to press her mouth to his.

His arms moved around her, pulling her flush against him. He growled as her legs moved around his waist as he hoisted her up and placed her onto the back of his motorcycle.

Clothes became a blur as they were pulled this way and that. Then it was over as they clung to one another sweaty and sated. Pulses racing in tandem.


	40. Up the Ante

Title: Up the Ante  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: T  
Summary: She teased him mercilessly for it, too. She loved seeing the tips of his ears go pink as he tried to act pissed off and surly.  
A/N: Written for the prompt 'kiss'.

 

Carol placed her hand to her cheek. The memory of his mouth pressed against it only an hour before still left her feeling light and giddy. Her eyes closed as she replayed the moment over and over.

It had been like any other day. She had made them all breakfast, but instead of Daryl being the first to finish and get the he’ll out of dodge, he had stayed and even helped clean up.

She teased him mercilessly for it, too. She loved seeing the tips of his ears go pink as he tried to act pissed off and surly. Just when she had been about to really let him have it, he had dipped in and kissed her cheek and then disappeared out the front door.

She still had no idea what it was all about, and she had no doubt that it would take an act of God to figure it all out. Yet, she didn’t seem to mind too much why because he had finally made a move and now she wouldn’t feel awkward if she upped the ante.


	41. Stay

Title: Stay  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: T  
Summary: Now that she thought about it, the smell on the sheets had been all wrong.  
A/N: this was written for a prompt I received on tumblr.

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” Daryl had closed the door to his room so he wouldn’t draw an audience. He was genuinely taken by surprise to find her in his space with her clothes deposited on his floor that left no doubt about her state of dress.

His presence had taken Carol by complete surprise. She hadn’t even realized whose room she had run to in her current state of mind. She had stripped down to nothing but her underwear and bra and slipped beneath the sheets. Now that she thought about it, the smell on the sheets had been all wrong.

Yet, they had been right as well. Her heart quickened as she clutched the thin sheet over her slight frame. She whispered, “I’m sorry. I just…I was really out of it when I came to bed.” She managed to stand up and to keep herself covered as she bent to retrieve her clothes.

He watched her, unable to look away, as she picked up her shirt. He wasn’t sure what came over him in that moment as he stepped forward and took the clothes from her hand. He laid them aside before he gathered her close in his arms. His lips were on hers before he could think himself out of it.

Her hands moved from the sheet, letting it fall between them to be trapped by their bodies as they pressed together, and up to tangle in his hair. She moaned as their heads tilted and the kiss deepened even more.

He pulled away, panting softly, as his forehead pressed against hers. “You don’t have to leave.”


End file.
